The current method of manufacturing composites having complex shapes is by forming a reinforcement fiber preform of a particular shape, placing the preform in a vacuum bag or mold, infusing the preform with liquid resin, and then heating the impregnated preform to cure it into the final composite part. During the preparation of some preforms, it is common to encounter a void space or cavity at various junctions formed between different layups of fiber plies. Fillers have been conventionally used to fill such a cavity.